


Self-appointed Therapist on Call

by hithelleth



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy does characters studies. And tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-appointed Therapist on Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [54 Prompts in 54 Days](http://nbc-revolution.livejournal.com/230984.html). A sort of a sequel to [There Should Be Someone with Intelligence on the Team.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1174556)

Jeremy regrets deciding to stay at least twice a day. Every other day he makes up his mind to leave. But he stays.

It’s madness.

All these people, divided, animus towards each other, with their lives intertwined and inseparable.

It makes them mad.

It makes him mad watching them: irrational, fighting with each other, fighting with things each of them carries within.

Rachel with her holier-than-thou attitude, sneering and glaring, pulling Miles this way and that. Though she really doesn’t know what to do, though underneath all that self-righteousness there are scars: some traces of her mistakes, others made by both Miles and Bass, and she labels them as it suits her and pastes them all on Bass, as if stacking them on a shelf so she can pretend she doesn’t still carry them with her.

Miles, playing it by ear and fucking up, as usually. Crumbling under his past, trying so hard to do better, but mistaking doing better by letting Rachel play him like a puppet, while he would really just like to crawl inside a shell, tired of war and fighting and of this clash between him and Bass, perhaps mostly tired of himself and full of guilt and self-loathing behind all the sarcasm and nonchalance.

Bass isn’t any better, wrecked with guilt and yet still stupidly trying to please his kid with the whole rebuilding the Republic nonsense, while not really wanting it. Because what Bass wants is the same as always: friendship, love, acceptance – not just anyone’s, but Miles’, and he’s like a ping-pong ball, bouncing between trying to patch things up and getting revenge or just giving up as rejections and wounds keep coming.

Jeremy doesn’t know a whole lot about Connor, but he can see that behind the demands of an entitled brat there is a whole load of cravings for essentially the same things his father wants – love and family – though he is too young and stupid to realise that and thinks power and wealth can fill the emptiness and make up for things he has lost, things he misses.

In the midst, there is Charlie, the sanest of them all, and that says something. Yet, she seems somehow lost, lost between the long gone innocence and naivety and still persisting idealism and goodness, between desperately trying to align herself with different views of her family members and her own, still developing, perception of the world.

He should stay out of it.

He, who used his men as cannon fodder to make the rebels run out of ammo – who does that? – is the last person to give anyone a piece of his mind.

And yet, seeing them all breaking apart, piece by piece, he feels the urge to shake each of them and tell them to snap out of it getting stronger by the minute.

Jeremy grits his teeth, regrets staying yet again, and decides one more time that he will leave before dawn – which he won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Good? Bad? 
> 
> Unbeta'd, as usually, so you know what to do. I'm using Jeremy to channel my thoughts (read: frustrations), so hopefully it's not too OOC, but you tell me. ~~More chapters are planned, but who knows if I can manage to actually write them.~~
> 
> Comments are always welcome.


End file.
